A magnetic suspension device has a good decorative effect, and can be widely used in fields such as toys, gifts, advertisements, and so on. A conventional magnetic suspension device generally comprises a magnetic base and a suspension body. An electromagnet mounted inside the magnetic base generates a magnetic repulsion to the suspension body (a magnet is mounted inside the suspension body). The magnetic repulsion is utilized to balance the gravity of the suspension body, so as to make the suspension body to be suspended and rotated.
For making the magnetic suspension device to have a visually aesthetic effect, a luminous body is mounted to the suspension body, thereby making the suspension body to have a visually aesthetic effect by the projecting of light. However, a cell or an external power supply wire is needed to continuously supply the electric power for emitting light to the luminous body conventionally mounted on a circuit board. While using an external power supply wire, the movable area of the suspension body is limited by the length of the wire, which makes the suspension body is not convenient or aesthetic to be used. It can avoid limiting the movable area of the suspension body by replacing the power supply wire with a cell to supply the electric power, but the weight of the suspension body is increased, so that the suspension effect is affected, or even the suspension can not be suspended. Furthermore, if the cell runs out of power, the cell should be changed, which is not convenient in use. So, the method of supplying electric power to the luminous body is necessary to be improved.